This invention relates to dwellings. More specifically, this invention relates to dwelling assemblies to be used as inexpensive housing.
Natural disasters throughout the world such as in Haiti have left millions without shelter. Shelter is an essential need for individuals especially in areas such as Haiti where extreme temperatures, wind, rain, and the like occur causing additional hardships on individuals who are already suffering as a result of natural disasters. After a disaster often emergency housing is needed such as tents. Prior to the development of permanent housing transitional dwellings are used.
Transitional dwellings have been made for many years and typically provide an outer wall and transitional roof to provide shelter from the elements. While current transitional housing may be erected by individuals, these dwellings provide minimal protection in heated climate areas and additionally in areas with more severe weather. In addition, these dwellings are not fire resistant, insect resistant, nor do they assist in providing a clean water supply. Thus, a need in the art exists for a dwelling that is easy to erect, has increased strength and stability to protect against high winds and avoid destruction from additional weather and simultaneously protects individuals against the effects of the sun and hot climate areas, is reusable, and eliminates the need for separate emergency, transitional, and permanent housing by providing an inexpensive dwelling.
Thus, a principle object of the present invention is to provide a dwelling that minimizes the heat in the interior of the dwelling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dwelling that is easy to erect, disassemble, transport, and reuse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dwelling that provides improved strength and stability against the elements and security from theft.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.